


Fear of Flying

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia hates to fly. Good thing she has Allison to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Lydia closed her eyes and gripped the arm of her seat as the airplane began to take off down the runway. Allison laid her hand down on top of Lydia’s. “It’ll be okay” she whispered in the redhead’s ear.

Lydia took a deep breath in before she said “I hate flying.”

“I know” said Allison. “But if you want to go to Paris, we have to.”

Lydia groaned as the plane began to ascend.

“Just think of all the fun we’ll have once we get there” advised Allison.

Lydia smiled. “It’s our honeymoon. I don’t plan on leaving our bed.”


End file.
